


Peace

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: A domestic moment for the guys.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Peace_   
>  _**Pairing:** Matt Anderson/Hilary James Becker_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** A domestic moment for the guys._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Matt watches Becker move between the counter and the cooker, checking on dinner and adding various herbs before picking up the chopping board to put the peppers into their stir fry. He likes that this is normal for him now, not having to worry about food, though it does anger him at times seeing how wasteful people are. 

Becker turns and catches him watching. He grins and gestures at Matt with the spatula. "Will you open the wine please?"

"Sure."

Matt slides past Becker to get to the cutlery drawer and earns himself a half-hearted reprimand followed by a kiss.


End file.
